Magical Remnants
by MusicMajor22
Summary: My view on how Killian's heart will resolve in tonight's mid-season finale. Based on a deleted scene I saw earlier in the season, and on the idea from Season 2 that once a heart is removed from someone it becomes magically enchanted.


**A/N: This is how I envision Killian's heart being resolved in tonight's episode. **

**Based on spoilers from deleted scenes, etc. **

Killian left Gold's shop, his heart, if he currently had one, heavy. How was he supposed to do what the Dark One asked? He needed to see Emma. The curse had lifted, he knew, and she would be looking for him. He wanted to tell her what was going on, though he knew that when the time came, the Dark One would probably prevent him from doing so. But his main priority, no matter how he wanted to fight it, was to keep Anna from approaching the shop, from putting the pieces together. He decided to walk into town, to find Emma, hoping that Anna would be with her and he could gauge how much she knew of the town's resident deal-maker.

"Killian!" he heard a shout and saw a flurry of blonde hair running towards him, lips crashing upon his own. He was knocked slightly off-balance, his hooked arm wrapping carefully around her waist, his right arm securing himself and Emma around her shoulders, pulling them tightly together. He tried to pour as much emotion, passion, and love into this kiss as possible, as he could feel the Dark One commanding him to fool her.

Emma, however, was not fooled. She had missed him, and realized what it would mean to her if she lost the pirate who had found a way into her heart. She had accounted for almost everyone when the curse was lifted, save for him. She went to the docks, and he was missing. Seeing as how a few people had escaped their confines, she knew he was probably fine, but she needed to see him before she could let her anxiety go. She had felt her heart lift when she saw him walking towards her, and before she could stop herself, she found herself running to him, flinging herself into his arms, wanting nothing more than to kiss him forever.

But something was wrong. Sure, he responded with vigor as she had expected him to, but there was something missing in his kiss. It was passionate, yes, but something was lacking. She continued to kiss him, relishing in the feeling but also trying to uncover what was off. It finally hit her. There was a certain desperation to it, a hopeless desperation. It was not fueled by missing her over the past day, it was an empty passion. He slowly pulled away from her, his eyes glassy, staring into hers.

"Killian? What's wrong?" He looked into her eyes and willed himself to say the words, but a very slight twinge in his chest prevented him from doing so. He swallowed hard, forcing his voice to sound strong and steady.

"Nothing, Love. Just so grateful you're alive." He kissed her again, and once more, Emma felt an emptiness beneath it. His hand caressed her face, feeling and stroking every inch of it. She leaned into the touch, still wondering about his motives.

"Emma!" A red-headed figure ran towards her, her ice-wielding sister close behind her. "You did it!" Anna exclaimed happily, breathlessly.

"Yeah, I did. We did," she corrected, looking at the sisters.

"I mean, there was a time that I thought it would be impossible, that we would have to watch everyone destroy themselves, but we did it. Isn't it incredible?" Emma laughed at Anna's excitement.

"Is she always like this?" she asked Elsa. Elsa nodded.

"Pretty much." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Elsa and I had a big favor to ask of you. We want to go home. To Arendelle. We have to honor our mother and aunts, and I owe Kristoff a wedding. But, I don't even know where we are, or how to get back." Emma's face fell a little, as did Killian's.

"That might be kind of impossible," Emma began slowly. "As far as I know, besides cursing the town, there are no other ways to travel between realms. Killian?" She looked at the man, still looking hopeless, beside her.

"I only made it here because of a deal I had to make to get a magic bean. As far as I can see, the person I made the trade with did not come to this land. I'm sorry, Anna, but I do not envision an easy way home for you." Emma's hand snapped up.

"What about Gold?" Emma asked excitedly. "He might know of a way. Come on." And Emma began to lead the sisters towards Gold's shop.

"Wait!" Killian shouted, running to catch up to them. "I'll talk to Mr. Gold," the name tasting bitter in Killian's mouth. "You're the Sheriff, Swan, you should check in on everyone, on your boy. And I'm sure Anna and Elsa would be most helpful in assisting you." Emma looked at Killian, trying to read his face. Why would he willingly go to talk to Gold? But, he was right. She had a duty to the town first, and if nothing else, she wanted to make sure Henry was alright. She gave Killian a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay, but be careful. You know how he is." Killian nodded and quickly turned around, walking hastily to the shop. It was a perfect scenario for the Crocodile. He wanted Anna gone, and he wanted Killian's purpose served, all before night fell. It was already late-afternoon. The only thing he hoped was that the Dark One would kill him away from Emma, so she would not have to see.

"Mom!" Emma heard a voice say, as Henry ran towards her, flanked by Regina, and her parents. She hugged Henry tightly, her cheek resting on his head.

"Hey, Kid, you okay?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine." Henry looked around. "Where's Killian?" His forehead creased with worry.

"He went to talk to Mr. Gold about finding Anna and Elsa a way home. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay. He came to check on me during the curse. And when I escaped, it was a war zone out here." Emma's eyes squinted as her brain processed.

"What do you mean that he came to check on you?" She questioned, her father's eyes meeting hers, slightly picking up her line of thought.

"I was in Mom's office, and he knocked on the door. He called out to me, and, well, after I said some things I didn't mean, he busted through the door, and fell, and I escaped."

"What do you mean he fell?" Emma asked, Regina now having a turn at trying to understand what was being said.

"Well, I sort of booby-trapped the doorway with marbles," he explained, his cheeks flushing.

"Wait a minute," Regina interrupted. Emma looked at her, her brows furrowing at the look on Regina's face, the measured control of her voice. "How did he even get in? I sealed that door shut." Emma then understood Regina's facial expression.

"Are you sure you actually did it? I mean, the curse was coming, maybe you only thought you did."

"No, Miss Swan. I sealed Henry before I sealed myself in my vault. I needed you to free me, so he should have been just as protected."

"And how did Hook even have the mindset to ask if he was okay, and speak calmly? I share a heart with Mary Margaret, and we were ready to tear each other apart," David interjected.

"Regina? Any thoughts?" Emma asked. David had a point. Everyone was picking fights with whomever they saw or talked to. But Killian had spoken calmly and tried to help her son? Something didn't fit.

"I'm still trying to figure out how he got in. He must have had magic to undo the protection spell. But how did he get it?" Regina glared at Emma.

"I didn't give him anything. If you remember right, I was the one trying to stop and undo this curse. I had him chain himself to the docks to keep him safe. But…" her mind thought of the only other magical person who would have the power to undo Regina's spell. "Gold." Regina laughed.

"Why would Gold give magic to Killian? They hate each other even more than I hate you."

"What if Killian didn't come to check on me. What if he was freeing me for a reason? I am Mr. Gold's grandson," Henry added.

"And with us tearing ourselves apart, he could take Henry away, save him."

"But how would he get over the town line?" Mary Margaret asked. "He lost Neal's scarf, he can't cross the line without losing his memories. And even if he could, he doesn't know that. He wouldn't take that risk." Finally, Anna couldn't take her curiosity any more.

"Who is this Mr. Gold? Is he a wizard?"

"You've probably never met him. In our land he goes by the Dark One, or Rumplestiltskin," David answered her, his voice hard. The gasp that came from Anna shocked them all, including Elsa.

"You know this, Rumplestiltskin?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Yes, I met with him, made a deal with him, back when I went to the Enchanted Forest, on my journey." The group heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Belle coming to join them.

"Made a deal with who? With Rumple?"

"Anna, what was the deal?" Emma asked, nervous.

"Well, I wanted information on Elsa's powers, so in return, I had to go to this old man's house and slip him something in his tea. I couldn't do it."

"Why would he want to do that?" Regina wondered aloud.

"He wanted an object," Anna continued. "It looked like a well bucket, but a lot smaller, and it turned into a hat when he ran the dagger over it."

"The Sorcerer's hat," Belle breathed.

"You know what she's talking about?" Emma questioned her.

"Yes, but it doesn't make any sense. The Dark One isn't supposed to be able to make it work. One of the enchantments the sorcerer put on it," Belle explained.

"Well," Anna began, her voice going high. "He tricked me, made me question who I was and what I was capable of. He said that that made all the difference." Emma turned her attention back to Belle.

"What would he want with the hat?" Belle bit her lip.

"Well, the hat, when activated, sucks magical beings into it. Legend says that when the hat has enough power, it can be used to cleave the Dark One from his dagger."

"Meaning that Gold can be free to leave," Regina added. She gasped. "Which is why he wanted Henry. He wanted to take Henry with him."

"And with the town in shambles, no one would notice," Mary Margaret continued.

"But we're missing something. Killian. What part does he play in this?" Emma asked, her worry increasing.

"Hate to break it to you, but it sounds like your boyfriend has gone back to the dark side," Regina said snidely.

"No, I refuse to believe that. There has to be a reason. I want to know why the spell didn't seem to affect him? He should have tried to kill Henry, not let him go." Emma looked to Regina for help. Regina narrowed her eyes.

"What do you think I am, some kind of guidance counselor? Figure it out yourself."

"Please, Regina," Mary Margaret pleaded. "You know more about this than we do." Regina sighed.

"I haven't heard of anything that can protect you from a curse. Has he been acting differently at all?"

"Yes," Emma said quietly. They all looked at her. "Not that you want to hear this, but, his kisses have been different." Her father groaned and Regina looked like she was going to be sick.

"So he needs chapstick, what does that matter?" Regina snorted.

"No, listen. Even before the curse hit, he came to see me at the station. He kissed me, but it wasn't the same. It was desperate, but empty. It was like a goodbye. I don't think he thought he'd survive. And even a few moments ago, he kissed me and it felt all wrong. It was longing, and passionate, but something was missing. It felt like-" and memories flooded Emma's mind of the previous sheriff, the man whose bootlace was still wrapped around her wrist. "Graham," she whispered.

"His heart," Regina answered quietly. Her voice rose. "The imp took his heart! That's why the spell didn't work on him. That's why he was so willing to break Henry out."

"But why would he want Hook's heart?" Belle asked, her eyes wide, hoping her husband had in fact changed for the better.

"The hat wouldn't be enough to break him from the dagger's hold. He needs to be separated from the dagger, which would require him to bring back his past history of being without it. Hook's heart." The pieces fell into place. "Gold knew Hook before he became the Dark One. Crushing his heart into the hat, would, restore his past of not being the Dark One, with his ability to contain and control the powers collected in the hat once the separation is complete. If he manages this, he will be unstoppable."

"But he needs the dagger to open the hat, doesn't he?" Anna asked. "That's how I saw him do it before. Does he have it?"

"No, I have the dagger," Belle said, retrieving it from her bag. Regina raised her eyebrows. "What, Regina?"

"Do you really think, given all he's done so far to break this tie he has with it, that he wouldn't have it in his possession for when the right time came?"

"He, he wouldn't," Belle whispered, looking at the dagger. "Would he?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Only one way to find out," David suggested, motioning to the dagger.

With trembling hands, Belle held the dagger in front of her whispering, "I'm sorry, Rumple." Her voice grew stronger, so the group could hear her. "I command thee, Dark One, to come to me."

The group was still, silent, waiting. After a minute or two, Belle fell to her knees, the tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"Emma, I'm sorry." Emma looked towards the shop, hardness in her eyes. She took a few determined steps forward.

"Emma, wait!" David called out, joining her. "We need to have a plan first."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, Anna and Elsa are looking for a way home?" Gold asked, confirming the information given to him by the pirate.

"Aye," Killian said, hanging his head, hating himself for being in the Dark One's debt.

"Well, Pirate, you have been most helpful. And what are our heroes up to?"

"They are trying to help Anna and Elsa. Emma and the sisters were going to head here to ask for your help, but I volunteered instead."

"Yes, we can't have that, can we? I think we can arrange for a way to get them home." Gold raised his hand, flicking it once.

"You will now go to the group and tell them that I had heard tell of a door that had appeared with the second curse. That the door is one mile west of the well in the woods. That door looks like a portal. Hand them this vial," he conjured a small bottle and handed it to Killian, "and tell them to unstop it and throw it into the door first. When they step through, the door will take them where they need to go. I knew my past dealings in Arendelle would be quite useful. You will then be allowed to spend your last few hours as you please. When the stars align with those in the hat, I will bring you to me. I want to see your face as I crush the life from you. Go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Anna, Elsa!" Killian called out, hurrying to the group. As he approached, he noticed something was very wrong. But, he ignored that feeling and continued. "I have a way to get you home." When he could clearly see the looks on their faces, he knew. Emma stepped towards him, her face set and hard. She kissed him even harder and he responded with the same empty vigor he had before. As he was distracted with trying to make her think all was well, she moved her one hand to his hair, tangling it, and the other hand slipped between them, so it was resting, firmly, on his chest, where she felt no heart beating. By the time Killian realized what she was doing, it was too late. She broke apart abruptly, tears falling down her eyes. It was then that Killian realized the Belle too was silently crying.

"Where's your heart, Killian?" she asked quietly, but sternly. He hung his head, shame flaring in his cheeks. He couldn't tell her. He wanted to, but he physically couldn't. Emma could see that he wasn't in a position to tell her.

"Okay," she said, her gaze softening. "Does he have it?" Killian nodded, and immediately felt a sharp pain hit his chest. He should have known, should have expected the Crocodile to be watching.

"Killian?" Emma asked, securing her arm around her shoulder as he grasped his hand to where his heart would be. "We're taking care of this now," she said, looking at her family.

"We're coming along," David said. Mary Margaret nodded, as did Anna and Elsa. They looked at Regina. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'm coming too. Henry, I want you to find Robin and stay with him. I don't want you in the crossfires. Is that understood?" For once, Henry agreed. He knew that no matter what, the ending of this wouldn't be a good one. He walked up to Killian and hugged the man, who was still hunching forward, the pain slowly subsiding.

"Just so you know, Killian, I didn't mean anything I said yesterday, I swear," Henry apologized profusely.

"I know, Henry. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I like you and Mom together. You make her happy. Be careful, please." Killian nodded, and hugged the kid back as best as he could. Henry embraced his mothers also, and disappeared towards Granny's.

"You okay?" Emma asked, looking at him. Killian nodded. "Then let's go." The group began making their way to Gold's shop, David standing protectively in front of Mary Margaret and Neal, Belle disappearing from the group to go through the backdoor silently. The sun was beginning to set, dusk falling quickly. The walk was short, and before long, Emma was opening the door, the bell jingling loudly as it slammed closed. Gold looked up from his polishing, his face a mask.

"Ah, Miss Swan, or should I say, the Savior? How can I help you?" Emma glared, at him, feeling her magic begin to build.

"You know why I'm here, Gold. We know what you've done, and we know what you're planning." Gold set down what he was working on.

"Do you now?" he asked, his eyes glittering with excitement. "Very good, Miss Swan, but I must say, it's much too late now. I've got what I need and you can't stop me." He dragged a small box to sit in front of him.

"Now!" Emma shouted, as Regina hurled a fireball at the Dark One, at the same time Emma shot Light Magic towards him. Lazily, Gold yawned with one hand as he flicked his wrist and deflected the fireball and Light Magic. With another wave, all but Emma and Hook in front of him were immobilized where they stood.

"Nice try, Dearie, but you're going to need a little more skill than that. And sadly for you," Gold paused to take the heart out of the box. He held it in his hands before giving it a decent squeeze, "you're almost out of time." Killian cried out, stumbling forward, but with Emma's help, remained on his feet. Emma tried a different approach.

"Please?" She began. "I'll make a deal." Gold laughed.

"Miss Swan, once I crush his heart into oblivion, and separate myself from the dagger, I won't need to make deals. So, sorry, not interested today." He gave another squeeze, Killian hissing through his teeth, tears forming in his eyes.

"You know, I was going to kill him quietly, but, it seems the pirate has really fallen for you, Miss Swan. I think, as true revenge for all he's done, I'll kill him in front of you. How does that sound, Captain? How does it make your feel that the woman you love will have to live out the remainder of her days knowing _she couldn't save you_?"

"No! Please, Crocodile. Your issues are with me, not her." Gold laughed again.

"I love hearing him plead. It's a beautiful sound. No, Miss Swan will watch, and I will take. My. Time." Each punctuated word was another grip on his heart. Killian stumbled forward again, Emma catching him once more.

"Emma, go," Killian said softly, sadly. "I'm not worth this." Belle was hearing everything playing out. She made to move towards the door, and found the door locked. She began to frantically look around for the spare key Rumple kept, knowing that time was running out.

"No," Emma said. "I'm not leaving you." Her family and friends behind her looked on with sad eyes, unable to move or alter the situation in front of her. Gold looked out the window.

"Almost time, Captain. Just enough time left to make this slow and tragically beautiful. You ready?" Killian fell to his knees now, hard, crying out, his hand shaking as he tried to steady himself. Emma fell beside him, trying to gather enough power to take Gold down. She unleashed another stream of magic, and she missed, hitting the glass shelves behind him.

Killian's hand left the floor as it grasped and clawed at his chest, his eyes closing shut tightly, his breathing becoming ragged. Emma looked up to see a corner of his heart turning gray.

"Stop! Please!" she screamed.

"I think not," Gold said calmly, his fist clenching tightly around the heart again. Killian fell backwards, Emma moving quickly behind him, so he fell against her chest, her arms wrapped around him. Tears streamed down her face.

"Emma," he began, his voice hoarse, his breathing heavy. "It's okay, love." She held him even tighter.

"No, no, don't do this, Killian. You told me you were good at surviving. Don't leave me." Another cry of pain was her answer, as another section of his heart turned ashen.

"I'm t-trying," Killian said, his voice getting softer. He closed his eyes tight shut again as another cry came forward. Another section of his heart now lifeless. He was shaking now, his whole body, his breathing weaker, more irregular. He was struggling to gain the strength to even open his eyes.

"Killian?" She called out softly, but frantically, brushing his hair out of his eyes, willing the blue irises to gaze at her. She saw his hand twitch and she grasped it tightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw her look of total anguish.

"I-I'm sorr…y," his voice barely a whisper. He screamed out again. Less than half of his heart remained beating. The cries and screams coming from the man tore into the hearts of all in the room. Emma tried to soothe him.

"I'm sorry, I should have noticed sooner," Emma said. Another scream. His face contorted with pain, sweat glistening on his forehead, body writhing on the floor. Emma knew another couple tight grips of his heart, and he would be gone from her. His breathing was so weak, so faint. Gold was relishing in his pain. He grew curious and his grip slackened slightly as he continued to watch them. Slowly, Killian's eyes flickered open. He reached a shaky hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb grazing the tear tracks under her eyes.

"Em…ma. N-No matter wh…at hap…pens, know," his eyes drifted closed for a moment before opening faintly once more. "I l-love you, Em…ma Swan. You m-made me w-want to be better. Y-you showed me how to…love again." Emma was sobbing openly now, reminding Gold of when she cried over Neal. For a brief second, Gold felt guilty, but it soon passed, and was replaced with anger. He gave Killian's heart a crushing squeeze, knowing one more and the job would be done.

Though he had little strength and life left, the scream coming from Killian was heart-wrenching and bounced off the walls. Belle continued to search frantically for a way to get into the shop without going through the front door, where he could see her coming. She did not want Emma, her friend, to lose her love. Killian's scream tore through her, and she did not even care for the pirate. She couldn't imagine how Emma was dealing with it.

"Killian," Emma sobbed, holding his head closely to her, gripping him as tightly as possible, kissing the top of his head. After that last crush, he had momentarily lost consciousness. He was barely breathing. Each breath was short, sharp, shallow, and agonizingly painful to listen to. She moved him enough to kiss his lips. "Come back to me," she whispered. She paused to look at the heart in Gold's hand. One tiny little spot flickered a faint red. Gold was moments away, she knew. She could see the look of total glee in his eyes. Killian whimpered softly, and she looked down to see hollow blue eyes drinking her in.

"Em…ma. I'm…sor…ry. I'm…sorry, l…love. It's…all…my…fault. Move on, p…lease. I, l…love…," and Gold gave one final squeeze, and Killian was gone, ash of his crushed heart slipping through his fingers and hitting the countertop.

"Noo!" Emma screamed, shaking Killian, though she knew he wouldn't wake up. She kissed him hard, knowing it would do nothing. She felt her anguish, heartbreak, and desperation fuel her magic and she fired all of her anger at Gold. He merely stepped out of the way, and the magic missed and hit the door, shattering it and blowing it off its hinges.

Belle rushed through the door, the fake dagger in her hand.

"Rumple," she called out, her voice breaking. He spun around to see Belle holding the fake dagger. Realization dawned on him as he figured out that she knew the truth.

"Belle, I can explain-"

"No!" She shouted. "I trusted you. And you, you tricked me. How could you? I thought you loved me." He struggled with his words.

"I do, Belle. Don't you see? I'm doing this so we can get away, live peacefully elsewhere."

"No, you want power without a liability. Now, fix this."

"I wish I could, but I can't. What's done is done." In this moment of Belle distracting Rumple, Emma and Regina, newly freed from her immobilization, together, fired at Rumple, who, was temporarily knocked off balance and frozen.

"The spell won't last long. We need to hurry," Regina said.

"What does it matter? He's gone," Emma said quietly, looking into the pale face of the man.

"Wait! Don't you remember Rumple saying that all magical objects, even destroyed, retain their magical properties, even if in another form?" Belle said.

"Yes…" Regina trailed off. "That might just work." Emma rubbed her eyes.

"What might work?"

"Miss Swan, you need to gather all those ashes as closely together as possible. Quickly," Regina instructed. Emma stood up shakily with her father's help. She did as Regina asked.

"Now, I need you to close your eyes, and think about what you need to do. You need to fuse this heart back together, make it alive. Think about your pirate, how much you love him." Emma took a shuddering breath and held each side of the pile of ash with a hand. She closed her eyes and thought about how she really felt about him. She couldn't imagine a world without him. He was her everything. They had both come so far, and together, they tore their barriers down. She didn't want him to leave her, and she prayed and hoped, and wished that this would work. Soon, she felt the pile harden and become smooth.

Cautiously, she opened her eyes and beheld a red heart. It was not beating, but it was glowing bright. Regina allowed herself a small smile.

"Very good. Now, you need to place it back in his chest." Emma walked over and Regina instructed her on how to do it. It felt weird, but Emma was able to replace it easily.

"Uh, Emma?" David called. He motioned to Gold, whose force field of immobility was flickering.

"Quickly. You need to kiss him. True Love's Kiss should start the heart." Emma's eyes grew wide.

"But what if I don't love him?" David came forward.

"You'll only know if you try." Emma took a deep breath and gazed into his face, caressing it.

"Come back to me? Please?" She cried, tears falling down her face. She leaned her face down and kiss him slowly, gently, and with every emotion possible. When she finished she leaned back and looked at him. A long minute passed where nothing happened. Then, slowly, softly, his chest rose and fell. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Killian?" She whispered, but he did not answer.

"Wait, before he totally unfreezes, we need to secure his heart, like I did to Henry's." Regina showed Emma how to do it. And when the heart was fully protected, Emma returned her attention to Killian, whose eyes flickered open. He winced as he tried to move.

"Emma?" He whispered, his strength all but gone.

"Killian," she cried, kissing him with more force.

"You saved me," he remarked, a trembling hand across her face.

"Of course I did. I love you, Killian."


End file.
